Any Present You Desire
by mah29732
Summary: Jack has heard of the story of Santa Claus who could probably help him build a time machine to get home, but things go from bad to worse as Aku hires Jack Frost to destroy Jack's sword leaving the samurai without a tool to fight Aku.
1. Jack Head's Up North

Any Present You Desire

Chapter 1: Jack Head's Up North

A certain Samurai Jack sits right across from an Eskimo Chief as they were roasting a fish together along with some whale blubber.

"So, you have heard of the tale of the man in the red suit, haven't you?" asked the Eskimo Chief, "It's a tale been passed down by generations even during the reign of Aku, this man known as Santa Claus as he is called has often given the gift to anyone they have desired if they have been good that is."

"If he could build me a time machine it is just what I need to get back to my own time and defeat Aku" said Jack as he sipped some tea.

"You must go north samurai, find the man known as Santa Claus, he'll be able to help you achieve your goal" said the Eskimo Chief.

As the blizzard raged outside, Jack headed up continuing up north. Meanwhile, the wicked Aku was observing the samurai on his journey. Santa typically would be back at the North Pole by now resting for the rest of the year until the next Christmas season. But a certain Aku was quite observant to the samurai's intentions, so within his lair, with one snap of his fingers, a blue flame was created which Jack Frost emerged from the blue flames.

"Jack Frost, I have summoned you to stop the samurai at all costs from reaching the North Pole" continued Aku, "do me a big favor and destroy the samurai's sword, so that when I get there, it'll be easy for me to destroy the samurai as my belated Christmas gift."

"Don't worry Lord Aku" bowed Jack to the shape-shifting wizard, "that samurai won't get far."

Meanwhile the blizzard had ceased for a short period of time giving Jack enough time to rest. But as Jack began to rest, he could feel the cold creeping in. Suddenly Jack Frost had used his ice powers to knock out the fire that Jack had created.

"Greetings Samurai Jack" said Jack Frost, "I am known as Jack Frost."

"Aku must have sent you" said Jack as he took out his sword.

"That he did in order for me to stop you from reaching Santa's Village" continued Jack Frost.

Jack Frost charged at the samurai and gave the samurai a good uppercut sending the samurai flying right into the snow. The samurai recovered from the attack and took out his sword and charged at Jack Frost. Jack, however grabbed the samurai's sword and ending up freezing the sword and then punching the samurai down.

"I got a surprise for you on what my abilities can do" laughed Jack Frost as he literally ended up smashing the samurai's sword against a rock breaking it into pieces.

"No, the sword!" cried Jack.

"Yes, the sword!" laughed Aku as he came into the scene, "Jack Frost is indeed quite powerful enough to do just that in destroying your sword samurai, now I can finally finish you off for good!"

Aku then used his laser eyes and attempted to fry the samurai, but the samurai was skillful enough to leap out of the way at every turn.

"I may not have my sword with me anymore, but that doesn't mean I can't outrun you Aku" said Jack.

"Mr. Frost if you would please freeze this pest so that I can finally destroy him?" asked Aku.

"Certainly" laughed Jack Frost.

Jack Frost ended up trying to chase down the samurai, but every time Jack Frost tried to freeze the samurai, the samurai would out maneuver Jack Frost at every turn.

"This samurai is rather being quite a pest!" cried Jack Frost.

"Now you know how I feel about him" said Aku who then attempted to use his laser eyes to blast the samurai.

The samurai was able to out maneuver both, just in the nick of time, the blizzard then began to pick up, making it harder for both Jack Frost and Aku to see the samurai as he was trying to make his way toward Santa's Village. Jack was without his sword, thanks to Jack Frost destroying it, a certain Santa Claus whom was just resting from a long world ride hadn't noticed the samurai was approaching his village. The samurai was quite exhausted to which a few elves noticed the unconscious samurai and decided to bring him in. Meanwhile, Aku and Jack Frost were both having trouble trying to get through the blizzard.

"Bah" said Aku as he turned himself into a fox, "I'll go on by myself to see if I can catch up with the samurai."

"Yea, you do just that" said Jack Frost.

Meanwhile, Samurai Jack was brought into Santa's main house where the elves were nursing the samurai back to health.

"Oh my" said Ms. Claus as she noticed the unconscious samurai.

"We're doing everything we can" said the elf, "he just came out of nowhere."

"Wait a second, I think I have recognize him" said Santa as he got up from his chair, "he is known as Samurai Jack, but where's his sword?"

"We don't know" replied another elf, "we searched for it, and yet he doesn't seem to have it."

"Hmm, Jack Frost, Aku must have sent him to destroy the samurai's sword, even though Christmas is over, I guess I can craft the samurai a new sword so that he could fight Aku" continued Santa, "in the meantime, see that our guest is kept warm at the fire."

As St. Nick went to work in crafting Samurai Jack's sword from scratch, since he was one of the few who knew how to do it, Aku and Jack Frost were heading toward his village.


	2. Fight Outside

Chapter 2: Fight Outside

While St. Nick continued to try to recreate Samurai Jack's own sword, as the samurai laid rested inside, outside however was an entire different story. The defense was already setup by Santa in the case of Aku or anyone else decided to barge in onto his village. Aku had changed himself into a large yeti and began to smash the large snowmen that rose up whom were defending the village.

"Ha, that the best you can do!" laughed Aku.

Aku with his laser eyes then began to zap the oncoming snowmen along with also knocking down the elf archers whom were up on the roofs of the buildings within the village. Jack Frost didn't want Aku to have all the fun, he ended up entering the scene by sliding right through and freezing the attacking elves.

"Come on, our prize is inside!" laughed Jack Frost to Aku.

"Patience, I sense we still have more pests to deal with" said Aku.

The shape-shifting wizard was right, several reindeer with armor and elves on them came right out of their stables charging at the two. The elves tried their best by slashing Aku with their swords and shot the shape-shifting wizard with his arrows.

"Pointless!" laughed Aku.

Aku then changed himself into a dragon and started to fly around the city and take out each reindeer that was coming his way. Jack Frost decided to make things quite slippery for the reindeer for which the reindeer ended up crashing into various debris.

"Ha, take that!" laughed Jack Frost.

Suddenly one of the reindeers ended up kicking Jack Frost sending the icy villain flying across the air and hitting a tree. Jack Frost ended up recovering and charged at the reindeer freezing its legs so that it couldn't move.

"Ha, nowhere to run!" laughed Jack Frost.

The reindeer ended up managing to break freeze and charge at Jack Frost once again bumping into him and sending him flying right into the air and fall this time quite hard on the solid rock itself.

"It seems that you're having trouble fighting a reindeer" laughed Aku as he was amused at Jack Frost's failures.

"Excuse me, but I don't see you doing your part to help me" replied Jack Frost.

"Allow me to demonstrate what my powers can really do" continued Aku.

Aku then landed onto the ground and changed into a large polar bear to which Aku ended up roaring at the reindeer where the reindeer then fled for its life. The other reindeer then began to flee the battlefield from Aku and Jack Frost whom were wrecking the entire village. The elves ended up running back into the buildings and started to barricade themselves within the walls. It was just then that Samurai Jack was just waking up from his ordeal.

"What, where am I?" asked Jack.

"Please, no time to explain, the evil wizard known Aku is here!" cried an elf, "We need your help!"

"But I cannot stop Aku without my sword, it was destroyed by that icy villain" continued Jack.

"But certainly there must be a way we can outsmart them" continued the elf.

"Hmm, perhaps you might be right" said Jack, "how fast can you make arrows?"

"Pretty fast" continued the elf, "I can get the others to make as many arrows that you need."

"Good, because I am going to need some fire to light these arrows with" continued Jack.

As the elves went to work on creating the arrows for the samurai, the samurai ended up creating a bow for himself to shoot the arrows out. Ms. Claus was pretty helpful to the samurai in providing the tools for him to create such a bow. But as the samurai worked on a weapon that could help him stop Jack Frost, Santa Claus himself was nearly finished with crafting the samurai's new sword which was just as powerful as the original. But time was running out, as Aku and Jack Frost continued to tear up the place outside. A certain Jack Frost was having the time of his life by freezing a large Christmas tree that was in the center of the village.

"Timber!" laughed Jack Frost as he tipped the frozen tree right over to which it crashed into a million pieces.

But as the icy villain was going to enjoy his victory, a flaming arrow out of nowhere nearly struck Jack Frost, and missed only by a few inches.

"Hey, you could hurt someone with that!" roared Jack Frost.

But as he and Aku both turned around, it was none other than the samurai himself whom had a handful amount of arrows along with a burning torch that was placed by him so that he could shoot a flaming arrow right at Jack Frost.

"This may have no affect on you Aku, but it'd certainly have a big affect on your icy friend there" said Jack.

"So, the samurai wants to amuse me with a fight, I'll sit this one out" laughed Aku who knew he'd just destroy Jack in the end, "it's a win-win situation for me, a minion of mine gets rid of the samurai, or the samurai shows off that my minion isn't such a good minion at all so that I can do the job right."

The shape-shifting wizard typically enough changed himself into a snowman and began to literally watch the coming fight.


	3. Those Flaming Arrows

Chapter 3: Those Flaming Arrows

The samurai was well prepared to delay time for St. Nick to continue crafting his sword for himself. Jack Frost was in no mood to play with the samurai.

"Let's just get this over with" said Jack Frost.

Jack Frost then began to attempt to make the roof the samurai was on quite slippery, but the samurai was able to out maneuver Jack Frost at every turn. The samurai then began to fire some flaming arrows at Jack Frost, one of the arrows ended up hitting Jack Frost melting part of him.

"Bah, lucky shot, you won't be so lucky yourself!" roared Jack Frost.

Jack Frost then continued to attack the samurai by launching a barrage of icicles at the samurai, but the samurai was able to dodge them all in the nick of time. The samurai then began to fire more flaming arrows at Jack Frost, but Jack Frost was able to dodge the attacks and created an ice shield around himself.

"See how you can beat that samurai!" laughed Jack Frost.

The samurai was quite determine to prove otherwise, he kept on firing those flaming arrows at Jack Frost which began to melt his shield.

"You bothersome pest!" roared Jack Frost who then unleashed several ice balls targeting the samurai.

Jack was able to dodge the oncoming ice balls that were coming his way, he then began to fire his flaming arrows continuing to hit Jack Frost every time Jack Frost ended up trying to repeat the same attack. The samurai continued his attacks on Jack Frost which began to amuse Aku as he was nothing more than a mere snowman watching the two fight.

"Hmm, very interesting, Jack Frost doesn't seem to do that well being on fire" laughed Aku.

The shape-shifting wizard then decided to help out Jack Frost by using his laser eyes to cause trouble for the samurai. The samurai did his best to dodge the lasers that were coming toward him, and thought up of a plan. The samurai raced toward Jack Frost as Aku continued to use his lasers on the samurai, the samurai ends up leaping right in the nick of time where Aku's lasers end up hitting Jack Frost instead.

"Hey, whose side are you on?" roared Jack Frost who wasn't happy with Aku.

"Just trying to do my best to squash the samurai" replied Aku.

"Well aim carefully with those lasers next time!" roared Jack Frost.

Jack Frost then continued his attack against the samurai by continuing to shoot the ice balls targeting the samurai at every turn. The icy villain attempted to do his best, but the samurai ended up firing the flaming arrows at the icy villain to which it ended up damaging Jack Frost to the point where Jack Frost had to make a tactical retreat from the battlefield.

"Bah, this is too much, you handle this pest!" roared Jack Frost as he headed off away from Santa's village.

"Just like things should always be" laughed Aku as he changed back into his normal form, "just you and me duking it out!"

Aku then decided to change himself into a reindeer and began to charge at the samurai. The samurai was able to dodge Aku for some period of time, but not before Aku ended up ramming against the samurai sending him flying right into some snow. The shape-shifting wizard then changed himself into an ice wolf and began to sniff the samurai out as the samurai played a game of cat and mouse in trying to hide from Aku while Santa Claus continued to work on the samurai's sword.

"Come out, some out wherever you are" said Aku as he prowled the grounds.

Suddenly some objects were thrown at Aku, but they were not from the samurai, but instead by the elves whom were trying to provide time for the samurai to escape.

"You stop picking on him!" roared an elf whom threw an object at Aku.

"You think you can harm me?" laughed Aku.

Aku then began to fire his laser eyes at the elves whom ran off and barricaded themselves back in their homes. The shape-shifting wizard then continued to search for the samurai, the samurai had reached the blacksmith area where Santa Claus himself was just nearly finished with his sword.

"About time you showed up" said Santa to Jack, "it seems that the pesky Jack Frost ran off, but Aku is still sadly here."

"Yes, how long before my sword is ready?" asked Jack to Santa.

"About a few more minutes I should have it tuned up" continued Santa, "works just as good as the original against Aku."

"I sure hope you're right about it" replied Jack.

Meanwhile, outside, Aku's patience was wearing thin with the samurai not appearing in time.

"If you won't appear samurai, I guess I will have to destroy Santa's village in order for you to appear" laughed Aku.

Aku then changed himself into a dragon again and began to fly around the village. The shape-shifting wizard took a deep breath and started to breath fire upon the village, but not before a flaming arrow ended up striking Aku, though it was nothing more than a pinch compared to the damage the samurai's sword use to do.

"So, you have finally appeared to show yourself samurai, we'll see how far you'll get when I'm done with you" laughed Aku as he landed.

Jack had hoped battling Aku would buy more time for Santa to finish polishing his new sword that'd be just as good as the original in fighting Aku.


	4. Good as the Original

Chapter 4: Good as the Original

Jack was hoping to continue to buy more time for Santa Claus to craft his new sword. The samurai kept on running as Aku who had changed himself into a dragon continued to breath fire at the samurai. Some elves decided to rejoin the samurai and started to throw snowballs at Aku.

"You think that'll harm me?" laughed Aku.

Aku then breathed fire at the elves whom ran off trying to run for their lives. Jack continued to fire more flaming arrows at the shape-shifting wizard which didn't seem to hurt Aku one bit at all.

"Bah, without your sword samurai, you are nothing but a mere bug for me to squash!" laughed Aku.

The shape-shifting wizard then landed again and changed himself into a large yeti and then literally began to stomp on the samurai with his large feet. The samurai attempted to do his best to dodge the shape-shifting wizard, but one large foot ended up squashing the samurai in the snow itself.

"You're nothing more than a mere pancake" laughed Aku, "I will enjoy clawing you apart."

But before Aku could use his sharp claws to do just that, Santa on his slay ended up grabbing Jack in the nick of time.

"What!" cried Aku as he noticed that Santa Claus was finished with creating the samurai's sword.

"I was able to finally finish it" said Santa as he handed Jack his new sword, "should work just as good as the original did."

"Thank you" said Jack as he took the sword.

"Steady, I think I know what to do next" said Santa.

St. Nick steered the slay aiming right at Aku to which the samurai sliced his sword at the shape-shifting wizard.

"The sword, how is it possible!" roared Aku as he felt the pain.

"Told you I had the knowledge to craft your sword again" said Santa.

"Stubborn pests!" roared Aku.

Aku then changed himself into an armored snowman and began to attempt to zap the slay down with his laser eyes. But with no luck, Santa steered clear of Aku's lasers and allowed Jack to take another swipe at the shape-shifting wizard. Aku screamed in pain as the sword ended up slicing him. But one lucky shot by a laser from Aku did sent the slay tumbling down into the snow. Santa was okay along with the samurai.

"Great, well at least she'll be ready for next year" said Santa.

"There'll be no next you for you helping out the samurai" said Aku.

Jack then dived right in and managed to help Santa dodge the laser coming from Aku.

"I wish there was a Permanent Nice List to add you on" said Santa.

"Stay here" said Jack, "I'll take care of Aku."

Aku continued to zap his laser eyes at the samurai, but the samurai was able to dodge Aku's every move. The samurai sliced his sword at Aku to which the shape-shifting wizard then screamed out in pain. Aku then changed himself into a yeti again, and then gave the samurai a good punch sending him flying into the deep snow.

"Where are you samurai, I will just squash you like I did before!" laughed Aku.

The shape-shifting wizard then began to stomp on the ground as he was hoping for the samurai would be alerted. The samurai indeed ended up fleeing as Aku then began to bash his large fist at Jack. Jack then climbed up a building and then charged with his sword slicing Aku to which the shape-shifting wizard then screamed again in pain.

"I'm getting fed up with this!" roared Aku who then changed himself into a polar bear.

Aku then charged at Jack again, but Jack ended up slicing Aku with his sword injuring Aku once more.

"The sword!" roared Aku.

Aku then continued to charge at Jack again, and another slice, and another and another, Aku was very much in pain as Jack continued to stand his ground.

"It ends here Aku!" roared Jack.

The samurai charged at Aku and ended up slicing Aku multiple times, the shape-shifting wizard couldn't take it anymore.

"Foolish samurai, you think you have managed to defeat me!" laughed Aku as he then changed into a seagull, "Until next time samurai!"

Aku flew off in his weaken state to which as the samurai placed away his sword the elves came out to cheer on Jack along with Santa and Ms. Claus whom came out of hiding.

"I must say, even though Christmas was over, that was quite a show" laughed Santa.

"Please, I welcome you to stay for a bit before you head on your journey again" said Ms. Claus.

"There's one more request I'd like to make, is it possible for you to craft a time machine for me to head back to my own time to defeat Aku?" asked Jack to Santa Claus.

"Hmm, I do not know how long that'll take me" said Santa, "about five years at least, something like that has to take awhile to create. Come back to the North Pole within five years and you shall have your time machine ready."

"In the meantime, why not rest for some hot chocolate and eggnog?" asked Ms. Claus, "Before you decide to go on your journey again."

"I suppose that wouldn't hurt" said Jack.

As the samurai headed into the main building and began to rest, the scene ends as the samurai sat on the soft chair prepared for a short rest before he heads back on his journey.


End file.
